The Retrovirus SIV/macaque Database was developed by Drs Mankowski and Tarwater to facilitate acquisition of the large quantity of data generated by the projects in the original CNS &Peripheral Reservoirs in SIV Model of HIV HAART Program Project Grant. It now includes over 300 SIV-infected and uninfected macaques, including over 250 pigtailed macaques inoculated under our dual infection protocol (accelerated, consistent model of SIV) and thus serves as the central repository for all virologic, immunologic, and pathologic measurements from all animals on study in the Retrovirus Lab over the last ten years. All data from the studies in this proposal will be added to the existing database, thereby integrating the data sets from past and prospective studies including all HAART-treated animals. Aim 1 of this core encompasses the data management of all program projects to insure the accurate acquisition and efficient entry of all project data into our master database to facilitate investigator access. Aim 2 of this core is to facilitate data analysis to provide advanced statistical analysis support for all investigators and research staff for each project and the entire integrated program using data compiled in the SIV/macaque master database.